The Kiss
by euphonic
Summary: One beautiful, poetic moment shared between Harry and Hermione.


**The Kiss**

Written by euphonic, aka Jasmine

Disclaimer:Characters belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

Summary: Hermione and Harry Kiss. That's just about it. Lots of glorified kissing for the depressed shipper! :)

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction. This is very fluffy stuff, however, Ron gets mentioned somewhere in between the fondling. Also, this is an alternative version to the first chapter of my Alias fanfic "Earthly Possessions", but unlike that fanfic this is a one-parter.

-----------------------

Hermione's breath shook as she walked across the large, lively ballroom. People walked past her, but she was barely aware of their presence. She kept walking towards those eyes, each time she was one step closer to her purpose.

He stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers. His vision cut across the countless boundaries of the room; Harry's eyes penetrating hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and looked deeply into his eyes, standing still as he penetrated every inch of her with his gaze.

No words were spoken, but they knew exactly what the other wanted. Taking her hand, she nodded, and moved with him until they entered their room. She walked inside and stood in the middle of the room, watching as he closed the door and joined her.

They looked at each other again, and although it was only for a split second it felt as if all time had stood still. She could feel the longing in his eyes and he could sense the hunger in hers.

She leaned close to him, her lips so close to his that she could feel the warmth penetrating from them. Harry wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her close. He told her he loved her and she shivered as she felt his breath vibrate on her lips. He brushed his lips across hers, softly caressing, softly teasing.

She smiled and he started kissing her smile, at first kissing the edges of her mouth, nearing towards the plump middle… she sighed and bit his bottom lip gently, not wanting to hurt him, but desperately wanting to give in to yearning.

He squeezed his hands on her hips, and as her lungs took in air he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. His silky tongue swept across hers and she felt like she was loosing control of her knees… she leaned into him and he held her close, protecting her from the outside world… her tongue played against his own, massaging it, loving it, [I]feeling[/I] it.

Her tongue swiftly made its way across the velvety confines of his mouth, exploring his depths. He tasted so sweet and she yearned to be surrounded with this taste, this feeling. His mouth was so warm and she felt safe in his arms. Her tongue continued its discovery of his mouth, and she moaned into him as she felt his hands rub against her sides. She felt his hands inching up towards her face, caressing her.

Cupping her face in his hands he pulled away from her kisses and looked into her eyes again. He kissed her hair and smiled at her.

"I love you so much, Hermione."

Hermione smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder. His hands made their way to the small of her back, gently rubbing and massaging her smooth skin.

"I love you too." She kisses his neck softly and started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hermione, before we do anything I just wanted you to know that I… I appreciate you, every piece of you, every moment with you." He squeezed her back gently as he pushed her onto the bed.

Before she had a chance to reply he kissed a trail across her cheeks, moving up to her forehead and down her nose. He kissed the tip of her nose again, pausing as he reached her lips. He kissed her chin, his lips brushing across her face until they were biting down on her bottom lip, sucking it.

She felt a moan escape from her lips as he moved his attention to her ears, sucking on her ear lobes, his hands caressing every part of her body, pressing into her, rubbing her, massaging her soft skin with his own. He nibbled softly on her neck, moving towards the nape, driving her into a senseless state where all she was aware of was his kisses.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled over on the bed, leaning across him so that she was the one pressing into him. She smiled down on him as she removed his shirt and planted tender kisses from his belly button to his neck. She tilted his neck and began nibbling on his Adam's apple, feeling him moan into her, feeling his body shudder underneath her. Her lips pressed urgently against his soft skin, feeling her own moans escape from her lips… she had waited so long, so patiently, to be back in his arms, to feel safe and protected again.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Instantly she turned around and saw a sudden light.

She rubbed her eyes and moaned in aggravation. Yawning, she opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting in front of her on the train to Hogwarts.

"Ron wanted me to tell you we've got a half hour until we arrive at Hogwarts." He looked at her, watching as Hermione sat up straight in her seat and played with her hair. "Are you okay? Looked like you had a nice sleep."

"Oh? Yeah… yeah I did. I'm just tired…"

"Are you sure you're okay? Hate to think you're too sleepy for studying or trying to save the wor– "

"–Harry, I said I'm okay," she grumbled, cutting him off. She looked at the scenary unfolding outside.

"You don't have to be so defensive." He leaned over in his seat and took her hands in his. "Look, I appreciate you."

She looked up into his eyes and he looked deep into hers. She could almost imagine him saying how he appreciated every inch of her, every part of her, every memory of her. She wanted forever to be lost in this moment, this feeling.


End file.
